


Heart To Heart

by StephHoechlin



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Tent Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephHoechlin/pseuds/StephHoechlin
Summary: A heart to heart to clear the air can make a happy ending.





	Heart To Heart

“Do I have to?” you complained, looking pleadingly up at Rick only to see there was no room for argument from the firm expression on his face. “Fine, but one of us probably won’t be coming back.”

“Don’t over-exaggerate.” He rolled his eyes and gripped your shoulders; physically turning you around to face the car which Shane was already in for the supply run. “You can put up with each other for a couple days.” You sighed and peeled yourself away from your friend, picking up your rucksack from the ground and heading for the car; remaining quiet as you got in the front passenger seat with the bag tucked by your feet.

“You-“

“We’re in the same boat here; please don’t make it difficult.” You said softly, hoping not to annoy him as you cut him off; glancing over to see him thinking it through before seemingly accepting as he nodded. It remained quiet as he started the car and began the long drive to the area Rick and Shane had picked to search for supplies in, hoping it hadn’t already been ransacked.

“I don’t see why he made you come with me.” The ex-sheriff deputy muttered, making you huff in annoyance as he’d decided to comment.

“Because I used to live there.”

“So?”

“So, are you really that fucking thick?” A heavy scowl creased his forehead and he glared at you. “I lived there, therefore, I know the area extremely well. We can avoid danger, but with you the way you are you always make simple tasks difficult.”

“Thought you said not to make this difficult.”

“You started it!”

“Don’t raise your fucking voice at me.”

“Shut up and drive.” He was angry, you could tell; his hands were holding the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white, knowing not to push him anymore and forcing your mouth to stay shut.

A couple hours passed when you noticed the car was running low on gas, prompting Shane to pull up at a small convenience store where a few vehicles had been abandoned; him checking them for any gas while you cautiously entered the store, knife in hand. The clerk was trapped behind the counter and began growling when you walked in, trying to reach you as you approached; swiftly stabbing the walker through the forehead and killing it. Wandering the aisles you picked up a few unopened bottles of water and a couple bags of chips that remained on the shelves and not on the floor, stuffing them into your empty bag before pausing when the familiar shuffle met your ears; peering round the corner to see two walkers heading your way. Putting the rucksack on your back you darted past them to the door, closing it and barricading the two in by sliding a piece of timber through the handles so they wouldn’t be able to push them open. Instead of speaking to the man you went over and peered into the gas can to see if he’d found any; finding it about half full.

“Coulda just asked.” He muttered, making you glance over at him; the scowl seemingly a permanent feature on his face whenever he was around you.

“Every time I open my mouth you argue with me.” Stuffing a hand into the bag you pulled out one of the bottles, throwing it to him and being mildly disappointed when he caught it.

“Anything else?”

“Few more of those and a couple bags of chips; nothing much.” You replied, shrugging as you screwed the cap of the gas can on. “Are we good to go?” He nodded and put the bottle in his own bag before you both got in the car. “Half an hour to the city centre; it’s only a small town so hopefully more will be left.” The man grunted in acknowledgement and you rolled your eyes, slouching back in the seat and keeping your gaze fixated out the windscreen; hoping this trip would end soon.

***************************************************************************

The car made it to the destination without any further hitches and your heart panged in your chest at the familiar little town, sighing softly and getting out of the car with Shane; both staying silent as you approached the pharmacy first. Shane knocked on the glass, waiting to see if any walkers were inside; heading in when none appeared. The man wandered further in as you sifted along the shelves; bag open and dropping in everything that was acceptable to take, mainly various pill bottles and medicines as well as first aid stuff. A hand suddenly popped through a gap in the shelf and scared you half to death, hearing the familiar disturbing wheeze/groaning sound which had you zipping the bag and grabbing your knife; creeping around the corner to see a walked in the form of a young girl. Right as you were about to dispose of it she turned and you froze, dropping the knife and releasing a cry when you recognised the dead face; stumbling back a step before dropping to your knees.

“Hannah.” You croaked; tears filling your eyes as she limped towards you, dropping lifeless to the floor when a blade penetrated her skull from behind. 

“Why the hell did you drop your knife? Do that and you’re dead. Get up, we got other stores to search.” Shrugging his large hand from your shoulder you stared at your dead little sister, crawling over and tentatively touching her hair; releasing a sob as you quickly retracted your hand. “Hey-“

“She was my baby sister!” you cried, glaring up at him with glassy eyes as the tears fell onto your cheeks. “Have some fucking compassion just this once, asshole.” He shut his mouth and his head bowed ever so slightly, stepping away and seemingly knowing he was close to a boundary.

“I’ll check the store next door…take as long as you need.” He turned and began walking away, pausing briefly to glance back. “Keep your knife close.” With that he was gone, leaving you to mourn over your sister even though you’d lost her a while ago when your family became split because of a herd.

A few minutes passed before you wiped your face and put on your backpack, sticking your knife back into the holster strapped to your thigh; grabbing her arms and dragging your sister’s corpse outside, seeing the car still there and knowing Shane hadn’t completely abandoned you. You managed to dig a very shallow grave in a patch of grass using your hands and a sharp rock to break up the dirt, rolling her in and covering her as best you could; feeling a little better that she wasn’t exposed. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t protect you better. I promised mom and dad I’d look after you; I failed…” you whispered, staring at the raised mound a few moments longer before standing. “I love you Hannah.” With a shaky sigh you turned your back to her; a new wave of tears entering your eyes as you walked away, almost bumping into Shane as he left one of the buildings. His dark eyes glanced down at your dirt-covered hands before he followed your retreating figure into the grocery store; knife in your hand as you readied to get rid of your growing anger at your failure. The nearest walker was your first victim, stabbing him so hard through his decaying face that his skull actually crunched and split; soon followed by the one behind it.

“(Y/n).” You whirled round at the sound of your name, seeing a look on Shane’s face you hadn’t witnessed before. “Don’t get reckless. She wouldn’t want you throwing your life away.”

“How do you know?” you demanded, holding your knife closer to you when he reached for it.

“Because I do. And Rick would kill me if anything happened to you.” You didn’t want to accept his reason, but you did; the fight completely gone from your body.

“Which side do you wanna take?” you mumbled, glancing down at your feet before going the way he didn’t; beginning the search for food once more.

The afternoon turned to evening and you and Shane were forced to take shelter inside of the car when the heavens opened with rain as a storm rumbled in, locking all the doors as the bags and few cartons of food were in the back seats. Both of you were quiet as the heavy rain pelted the metal roof and windows, closing your eyes before deciding to ask something that had been nagging you for months. 

“Why do you hate me?”

“What?”

“Why do you hate me?” you repeated, opening your eyes and staring at the dark clouds through the blurry rain-covered windshield. 

“I don’t.”

“What?” you blurted, frowning as your head snapped sideways to look at him. “Why the hell are you such an asshole to me then?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well that makes me feel fuckin’ great.”

“Why do you act like a bitch to me?”

“Because you were mean to me first.” He stared at you for a few seconds before blinking, holding his large hand out to you.

“I’m Shane.”

“You’ve said too much shit to me for me to accept that. You insulted me and you insulted my family; they died protecting me and my sister. And now she’s dead too.” You said thickly, tucking yourself up on the seat; chin resting on your knees. “I don’t wanna fight anyone anymore.” Your voice was small and vulnerable, surprising him as he observed you from the driver’s seat.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’ll see if I forgive you in the morning.” You reclined the seat so it was lying a little more on the flat side, shuffling round so you were facing the locked car door and curling up; closing your eyes in a bid to sleep.

“Night (y/n).” His voice was so quiet you barely heard him, but when you did your chest ached, falling into an uneasy sleep thinking how much of a failure you were.

***************************************************************************

A loud bang had you jerking awake; going to sit up only to come into contact with a warm body much larger than your own, confusing your brain as you tried to get your bearings. 

“Sorry, I was tryna get him before he woke you.” Shane’s gruff voice sounded above you, making you realise he was leant over the top of you; trying to stab the lone male walker on your side of the car through the slightly cracked window, eventually succeeding after a few more moments; returning to his own seat.

“Why did you apologise last night?”

“Cause I know I was treatin’ you wrong.”

“It only took you eight months.”

“I know.”

“…you think we’ll ever find chocolate again?” Turning your head to look at him you provided a small smile at his arched eyebrow. “What?”

“If I find you chocolate will you forgive me?”

“In a heartbeat.” He huffed lightly; a tiny smile gracing his lips as he looked outside of the car.

“What’s with women and chocolate?”

“Carl loves chocolate pudding.” You interjected, getting out of the car and kicking the dead walker away from the door; grabbing your bag from the back seat. “Oh!” you gasped, causing his head to snap over to you. “There’s a place in one of these stores where there should be a pantry; the owner was paranoid about something like this happening; it may be untouched.”

“Which one’s this stash in then?” he questioned, making you shrug which had you knowing you’d be splitting up again; being proven right when he pointed you over to the left, missing the sympathetic look he gave you when he caught you glancing sadly over at the grave you’d buried your sister in.

A few minutes later you found yourself in one of the few remaining stores, looking around only to find it completely empty which had your nose scrunching before you jumped when a knock sounded behind you; spinning around ready to stab only to see Shane.

“You scared the crap outta me.”

“Sorry to disappoint, but you’re gonna have to forgive me darlin’.”

“You found chocolate?” you squeaked, running over when he held up a single Hershey’s bar; looking up at him. “No more being mean to me.”

“You want the truth?”

“About what?”

“The reason I continued to act like I hated you.”

“You never hated me?”

“No, I like you.”

“You…what?”

“I like you. Just always thought you were too good for me and I was bad for you.” Your cheeks betrayed you as they flushed pink, shoving him lightly in the chest; getting the man back a step as you’d surprised him.

“Really? You’re such an idiot.” You stated, pinching the bridge of your nose. “This world had gone to shit and you’re thinking you aren’t good enough for a relationship? We all need to stick together if we want to survive. And, honestly, when you aren’t being a dick you’re an alright guy.”

“Is that your way of saying you like me?”

“We’ll see.” He handed you the chocolate bar before you followed him out, frowning as he headed for the car. “Was I wrong?”

“What? No, I have to move the car closer so we can pack the trunk.”

“It’s full?”

“Basically.” You headed for the store he pointed to. “There’s a walker in there.”

“You didn’t kill it?”

“It’s trapped under shelves, it ain’t going anywhere.” You hummed in acknowledgement before entering the abandoned shop; ready to bring back a car full of supplies to camp. 

It was early evening when you got back to camp, getting out the car and running to Rick as he approached; hearing him chuckle as you collided with him in a hug

“I found my sister.” You mumbled into his chest, feeling his arms wrap around you in return.

“She in the car?”

“No.”

“Oh, (y/n), I’m sorry sweetheart.” He stroked the back of your head before you pulled away from him, hearing Shane getting out of the car a few metres away. “How’d it go?”

“Okay.” You shrugged, glancing back and flinching when you found him closer than you thought he was; aware of the brief smile that flashed across his lips, scowling lightly at him in return. 

“Does that mean you two are good now?”

“That’s up to her.”

“We’re getting there.”

***************************************************************************

A couple months had passed and your relationship with Shane had definitely gotten better, finding yourself relaxed around him instead of defensive. It was early morning and you’d just woken up; currently in your tent and half undressed as you were changing for the day, hands immediately cupping your breasts when a large figure suddenly entered your tent. Shane paused once he reaslied what he’d walked in on, averting his eyes after a few seconds while your cheeks flushed a light pink; hearing him clear his throat.

“Sorry.”

“Would now be a good time to answer your question about me liking you?” His eyes returned to yours; a smile playing on his lips.

“Depends on what your answer is.”

“Yes, I do like you.” Reaching back he zipped the tent flap closed, approaching you in the enclosed space and cupping your face in his massive hands; leaning closer and letting you nod your consent before pressing his lips to yours. You allowed yourself to relax and returned the kiss, tilting your head a little for better access; feeling his warm hands leave your face and trail down your shoulders. Curling them around your bare waist he tugged you closer to him, forcing your legs to part as you were deposited onto his thighs; releasing your chest and looping your arms around his neck. His mouth broke away from yours and he moved his head back just far enough to lock eyes with you; his thumbs resting precariously close to the sides of your breasts.

“Is this okay?” he murmured, leaning his forehead on yours which had you biting back a smile; nodding as you fiddled with the hair at the base of his skull.

“I’m basically naked. You can look…touch if you want to.”

“I can touch you?” His eyebrow arched as you nodded once more, catching the smile on his lips as you felt his hands slowly travel across your skin; leaving goose bumps in their wake until he was cupping your chest, stroking his thumbs delicately over your nipples. A shudder ran through you, trailing your hands down to grip his forearms; the new position allowing him to see your barely clothes figure. “Beautiful.” You blushed at his remark, hearing him chuckle at your reaction before his attention was grabbed by your nipples hardening beneath his thumbs; moaning softly at the sensation. “Want me to keep going?”

“Please.” You breathed, making one of his muscled arms curl around the back of your waist to keep you in place; his remaining hand disappearing between your bodies before tensing briefly when his fingers made contact with your core, rubbing you through your panties and eliciting more breathy moans from you due to how gentle he was being.

“You’re wet. Can I assume you’re enjoying this?”

“What do you think?” you moaned, pressing your hands flat against his chest as your body instinctively grinded down on his hand; making him smile. His eyes never left your face as he pulled the crotch of your panties to one side and pushed a finger inside of you, watching your pleasure as he pumped his finger at an agonisingly slow pace.

“When was the last time you got off?”

“I can’t remember. Can you help with that?”

“Damn right I can.” He chuckled, adding a second finger and using the pad of his thumb to brush over your clit. “Ride my hand, sweetheart.” He said gruffly, prompting you to grab his shoulders to balance yourself as you began bouncing on his thick digits; moaning as he curled his fingers which had them hitting your g-spot. His thumb was rough against your clit which had the familiar warm feeling building up in your abdomen, latching your teeth onto your bottom lip as your walls contracted; screwing your eyes shut as you orgasmed, slumping forward and burying your face in the side of his neck. “Better?”

“Mhm.” You hummed, shifting so his fingers slipped out of you and reaching down to wrap your hand around the lump clearly evident in his jeans; smiling at the sharp intake of air he took.

“Are you sure?”

“Completely.” You murmured; soon having him push you down onto your back, allowing you to watch as he swiftly removed his shirt and unbuckled his jeans. Shane chuckled once he noticed you staring, getting himself completely undressed before his fingers hooked in the band of your panties and slid them down your legs; positioning himself over you which had your legs wrapping around his waist. Grabbing the sides of his face you pulled his head down and kissed him, letting his tongue pass between your lips to meet your own and moaning directly into his mouth as he entered you fully, pausing to let your body adjust to his size; already feeling how tight you were. “Yeah, I definitely like you.” You breathed, smiling as he laughed and rested his forehead on yours; slowly beginning to move and making your toes curl at the pleasurable feeling.

“I’ve been waiting for this for months.”

“Then don’t hold back.” His arms braced either side of your head, giving you access to hold on to his biceps as he began a pace of deep hard thrusts; forcing you to try and keep a little quiet due to the other tents surrounding yours. “Shane.” You moaned, hearing him grunt as he picked up the pace; running your hands up to his shoulders and to his toned back, digging your nails lightly into his muscles.

“Fuck you feel good.” He groaned, dropping his head down and skimming his lips over the side of your neck; moaning as his teeth bit down on the curve of your shoulder and scraping the edges of his teeth across your collar bone. You could feel a second orgasm coming, clenching around him tightly which had the man grunting; bringing him closer to you and biting down on his shoulder to muffle your cry. Shane moaned deep in his throat and his thrusts faltered as he neared his own climax, thrusting hard once more before spilling deep inside of you; prolonging your pleasure before he dropped his larger body down onto yours, clutching him as you slowly calmed down. Both of you were breathing heavily as you continued to lay in the mess of blankets in your tent; lazily running your fingers through his hair as your heart rate slowed back to normal, his body keeping yours warm as he covered you completely. “Was this a one-time thing, or…?”

“I mean, if you’ve changed your mind about not being good enough for me then this can happen a lot more often.” Lifting himself ever so slightly you saw the smile present on his face before he kissed you, moving off of you and lying beside you on his back; curling his arm around your shoulders as you shuffled into his side, resting your head on the side of his chest.

“My mind’s definitely been changed.”

“Good.”

“If you two are done we got a supply run in an hour!” Rick’s voice sounded from outside, causing your cheeks to flush as you his your face in your new boyfriend’s chest; making him laugh in response. 

“Breakfast or stay here?” he questioned, receiving an answer in the form of a kiss; grinning when you gazed down at him. “I’m good with that choice.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday so I thought I'd post another smut of my favourite walking dead character Shane Walsh!   
> Hope you guys enjoy! :)


End file.
